


Old War Stories

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askOld man Blackwall telling stories to the grandkids





	Old War Stories

“Grandpa Thom! Grandpa Thom!!” Three young children yell as they ran towards the tall, grey bearded man.  
Blackwall bellowed a deep laugh as he picked up all three of the tiny children in his arms. “There you are little ones. So good to see you.”  
“Grandpa Thom tells us one of your stories!” Said one of the children as blackwall sets them down from his hug.  
“Yeah! Please?” The other two ask.  
Another chuckle excapes Blackwalls lips. “All right, all right. Oof! Come here.” He sit down in a nearby chair beckoning the three small children to him. The three young ones followed their grandfather and one sat on his lap and the others sat on the ground in front of their grandfather.  
“It all started one foggy morning. I was traveling with your grandmother and a few of out close friends. We had been tasked to find a raider outpost close to a small farming village south of Orlais. Everything was going smoothly as we were tracking down the location of the outpost. Even through the fog it was easy to find where the raiders where hiding out.” Blackwall said, leaning in to the story for emphasis.  
“Then you ambushed ‘em and won right?” The oldest of the three asked.  
“Not quite.” Blackwall continued. “When we got to the outpost there was nobody there. So we readied ourselves for a trap. But none came.”  
“What?” “Where’d they go?” “Where’s the raiders grandpa?” The three asked, their words running over eachother.  
“Well we looked for clues. And what we found was even worse than raiders. What we thought had attacked the raiders, and now had come for us, was a dragon!” Blackwall bared his teeth and made claws with his hand at the last word.  
This revelation made all three young ones gasp in both shock and excitement. They had herd several of their grandfather’s stories, but never one with a dragon.  
“We surrounded the beast and tried to use everything we had to take it down. Suddenly, I look to my side and nearly got hit by the monsters swinging tail. Thankfully I ducked just in time. It didn’t take long to take the dragon down.”  
“Yay!” “Grandpa’s awesome.” “So cool.” The children cheered.  
“But suddenly there was yelling from behind us. It was the raiders! As quickly as I could raise my shield, one of their mages sends a fire ball toward you grandmother and me. Unfortunately I didn’t act fast enough and your grandmother was sent flying.”  
“No!” “Grandma no!” “Was she okay?” The three little one exclaimed.  
“This enraged me so I charged them with all my might. After I cut down the last of the attackers I grab your grandmother to make sure she was unharmed. Seeing that she was I pulled her in.”  
As Blackwall was talking you come up behind him and wrap your arms around his shoulders and play with his dark grey beard. Tilting his head to the side you say, “He kisses me in passionate heat.”  
As you lips meet you hear the protests of the children.  
“Ew!” “Gross!” “Stop please!”


End file.
